the_fallen_angelfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Outlook
Michael Outlook is one of the main characters in Fallen Angel. He wields the ability Weapon Transmutation which comes from the Darkak bloodline. He also wields the ability Angelic Sight which hails from the Outlook bloodline. He also wields the ability Hellraiser which he gets from his mother being Satan. Appearance Adam has pale skin, red eyes, and black hair with blonde streaks. The streaks of blonde grow naturally and has been something he has questioned for most of his life. In public spaces he makes sure he looks nice but in more private situations he tends to not care what he looks like. Personality Michael is typically described as a chill and laid back person. He likes to place himself in relaxing situations, such as peaceful walks around the city he lives in. Although quiet, he is not afraid to speak his mind when needed. When he's with people he can trust, Adam will talk about anything. On a more serious side, Michael has a dislike of being referred to as an "angel", especially since many people around him tend to point out that he is one of the few fit for the job. As a child, Michael had a more vibrant and cheerful personality, even going as far as to do "heroic" acts for people, specifically Jaide Fareweave. Growing up, this lighter side of him faded away upon viewing the true horrors of the world. By high school, Michael had shut himself off from the majority of contact with others. Michael abandoning his old life took a major toll on his mental and physical health. Once his father died he fell into a state of deep depression. He would soon turn to taking drugs to make him feel good and drinking. Michael tried to commit suicide many times after he fell into his depression. Many of his friends would being to worry for him starting to see his physical state decline rapidly. He began to starve himself just because he had nothing else to do. At around that time some of Michael's friends began to leave him seeing the wreck he was being turned into. His drinking and drug problems were starting to get out of hand and affect all the relationships he had. He ran away from his adopted family in hope of being able to kill himself. Jaide followed him and talked him down from the mental edge he was on. Soon after he returned to the Angel Organization realizing he had a duty to do. He would go on to fight many demons and help in combating multiple conflicts. His depression would return every now and then but it never made itself clearer than it did when he and his team wiped out the corrupted Seven Deadly Sins. Jaide helped him stop his drinking and drug problems and soon they became a very close couple. The personality once again started to go through a catalyst. The demon power inside of him started to twist his mind in subtle ways. He would start to be more ruthless in battle and would care less and less the damage he was inflicting on himself. A blood lust in him was growing at a rapid pace and he had to do something about it. He got the angel mark engraved into his chest so the blood lust would stop. When the Days of Damnation started he felt energized and ready to stop Satan's forces. He helped hold back several attacks targeted on major cities but when they realized Satan's true goal he knew what he had to do. When he failed to completely stop Satan he felt crushed and defeated. He would soon retire from being an angel for the next few years with the need of him now gone with the influx of the angels. Michael lived a normal life for a few years. He would get angry at his friends when they said they wanted to become an angel. His relationship with Jaide progressed further and they were getting married.